Dream or Reality ?
by MissAndreaParker
Summary: Un OS principalement basé sur la relation Miss Parker/Jarod


Une petite fic, basée essentiellement sur la relation complexe de Miss Parker et Jarod. Je la publie sous les conseils de ma meilleure amie. Espérant ainsi la convaincre qu'elle n'a pas toujours raison ;o)

En tout cas, j'espère ça plaira à ceux qui liront.

Cette fic à quelques aspects d'un drame, mais lisait jusqu'au bout ;o)

Dream or Reality…?

_"Viens avec moi" _

Miss Parker émit un son guttural, puis se retourna dans son lit. La jeune femme ne parvient plus à trouver un sommeil reposant depuis quelques semaines, ne cessant de repenser à cet instant fatidique où les choses ont définitivement changés. Elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est, si elle a fait le bon choix ou non. Si elle ne sera pas rongée par les remords toute sa vie…

_"Non"_

C'était ce qu'elle avait répondu. Non. Un simple non. Un simple mot, pourtant capable de détruire une vie. Plusieurs vies. Elle n'avait pas réfléchit, elle s'était contentée de dire ce qu'elle pensait juste. Depuis, elle ne peut oublier cette nuit où le caméléon était venu lui proposer un nouveau tournant. Un dernier tournant. Lorsqu'il est parti ce soir-là, après qu'elle lui ai répondu par la négative, la souffrance présente dans son regard chocolat, si pétillant d'ordinaire, lui avait coupé le souffle. Dès lors, elle avait su qu'elle regretterait son choix. Le ciel qui s'était assombrit à mesure que Jarod s'éloignait d'elle, de son cottage, de sa vie, ne faisait que de renforcer cette idée.

Le caméléon, ce soir là, avait renoncé à l'espoir que sa chasseresse le suivrait. Il avait renoncé à la fantaisie que son esprit avait créée. Il avait renoncé à un possible happy end. Il avait renoncé à Elle, à son souffle de vie, à sa lumière dans le noir. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait à présent, c'était l'oublier. Pour cela, le jeune homme brun est sorti des radars de la Miss, sans pour autant quitter ceux du Centre. La recherche de sa famille, de ses réponses aux questions de son passé, sont devenues ses seules raisons de vivre, du moins durant les premiers temps où il a essayé de l'oublier.

**_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette_**_  
Elle le jeta comme la fin d'une cigarette encore allumée et fumée à minuit  
_**_She broke his heart he spent his whole life tryin' to forget_**_  
Elle lui brisa le coeur et il passa toute sa vie à essayer d'oublier _

La jeune femme le sait sain et sauf, plus sauf que sain, continuant à suivre sa trace, bien que n'ayant plus de nouvelles de lui, mais tout ça est loin de la rasséréner. Ca la hante plus qu'autre chose. Les pistes que laissent sa proie sont de plus en plus minces, et les récits des personnes que Jarod continue d'aider durant ses pretends ne la rassure pas plus. Ils diffèrent beaucoup, dépendant du métier que le p'tit génie occupait pendant son séjour, mais s'accordent tous sur un point : l'adulte qui possède toujours son âme d'enfant s'adonne au whisky. Cette nouvelle avait causé un choc à Miss Parker, et encore aujourd'hui, elle culpabilise, persuadée que c'est sa faute. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles ses nuits sont agitées. Sydney aussi à fait le rapprochement de l'attitude de son protégé avec sa collègue, il ne la blâme aucunement mais essaie de comprendre. Bien que la jeune femme ne désire pas du tout se confier à lui, elle préfère ruminer seule. Le psy fait donc son inspection auprès des gens qui côtoient, ne serait-ce que pour un court laps de temps, Jarod. Ainsi, il a apprit que, d'après eux, la raison pour laquelle leur sauveur se noie dans l'alcool est tout simplement une peine de cœur. Chacun de ceux qui avaient fait cette déduction ont ajouté que n'importe qui pourrait le voir, puisque dès que le sujet d'une femme ou d'une petite amie qui l'attendrait quelque part se présentait, aussitôt le visage du caméléon devenait sombre, alors qu'à l'évocation de sa famille qu'il cherche toujours une lueur d'espoir apparaissait dans son regard chocolat. Donc oui, c'était ça, une peine de cœur...Une personne qui le hante jour et nuit. Une personne qu'il ne peut oublier, et dont, malgré tout l'alcool qu'il peut ingurgiter, il ne parvient pas à défaire son esprit de son souvenir, de son image.

**_We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time_**_  
On l'a vu boire pour effacer sa peine chaque jour un peu plus  
_**_But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind_**_  
Mais il ne pouvait jamais être assez saoul pour l'oublier_

La Miss remua une nouvelle fois dans son sommeil, envoyant sa couverture à terre inconsciemment. Sa peau réagit aussitôt au soudain changement de température, et une légère chaire de poule fait son apparition. Malgré l'air frais qui vient caresser doucement les parties de son corps dénudées, qui sont à présent priver de la chaleur de la couette, des sueurs froides persistent sur son front ainsi que sur ses bras. Elle semble plus agiter qu'auparavant, tracasser par quelque chose qui se passe dans son rêve. Peut-être que cauchemar serait un terme plus exacte étant donné ses sourcils froncés et sa respiration qui s'accélère. Soudain, la jeune femme se redressa d'un coup, haletante, le regard perdu dans le vide, les mains crispées sur son dessous de drap. Elle reste quelques instants interdite avant de regagner une respiration normale et de jeter un coup d'œil au réveil tout en relâchant la pression que ses mains exercées. 4h48. Elle remonte ses genoux jusqu'à la poitrine puis les encerclent de ses bras et y dépose sa tête, visiblement troublée. C'est dans ces environs là que le caméléon avait pour habitude de l'appeler. La jeune femme ne l'avouera jamais mais ses appels lui manquent. Elle resserre l'étreinte qu'elle impose à ses jambes à cette pensée...

Regagnant un peu de confiance en soi, Miss Parker se lève, cependant d'un pas las et nonchalant. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle ne parviendra pas à se rendormir, comme toutes les nuits à présent. Elle se dirige vers la fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte, sans savoir trop pourquoi, exceptée le fait qu'elle se sente oppressée en ce moment, peu importe l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouve. Avant d'atteindre celle-ci, la Miss attrape sa robe de chambre qui gisait au bout du lit, et en noue fermement la ceinture.

Tout est calme dans la pièce. Le silence seulement interrompu par le bruit des pas feutrés de la propriétaire sur la moquette d'un blanc immaculée. Les rayons de la lune parviennent à se faufiler au travers des rideaux qui cachent les vitres, donnant une atmosphère mystique et calme à la chambre. La jeune femme soulève le voile de couleur nacrée et sort sur le petit balcon, ne se souciant pas un seul instant du fait qu'elle puisse attraper froid. Tout ce qui l'importe, c'est d'être à l'extérieur, à l'air libre. Une légère brise vient s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux bruns, la Miss ferme ses yeux bleus azures pour apprécier la sensation que ça lui procure, et le doux frisson que ça provoque. Elle s'avance, se laissant bercer par le son du vent qui s'engouffre entre les branchages, pour venir s'appuyer à la balustrade où elle cramponne ses mains. La force du vent commence à s'intensifier, malgré cela, la jeune femme reste dehors, jouissant du spectacle nocturne qui s'offre à elle. La nature semble se déchaîner sous ses yeux, les arbres paraissent être en furie, leurs branches s'entrechoquent, la lune disparaît derrière des nuages de plus en plus épais. Tout les éléments prédissent un déluge imminent, cependant Miss Parker reste fermement accrochée à la rambarde, qui à cet instant pourrait être assimilée à un boots de survie.

Une pluie fine commence à tomber, mouillant la robe de chambre de la Miss et massacrant les reste de son brushing de la veille. Pourtant, ça ne l'agace pas du tout, au contraire. Elle ferme de nouveau les yeux, savourant le contacte de sa peau avec l'eau. L'eau de pluie. Cette fine particule qui tombe du ciel en forme de gouttes et qui à cette odeur si particulière. Si enivrante. A une eau pure, vient se mêler de l'eau salée. En effet, la tigresse, qui veut se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'insensible, laisse dévaler le long de ses joues ses larmes. Elle sait que quelque chose de terrible va arriver, elle le sent jusqu'au creux de son être.

**_Until the night_**_  
Jusqu'à la nuit_

La Miss laisse son désarroi l'envahir au fur et mesure que la pluie s'abat sur elle comme un couperet de guillotine, lui assénant un coup plus douloureux à chaque fois. Trempée désormais, elle reste immobile, ressentant la colère de mère nature comme une accusation envers elle. Les gouttes d'eau viennent s'échouer sur sa chevelure alors que celles qui naissent aux creux de ses yeux sont soumise à l'attraction et percutent le sol dans un bruit mat. Les clapotis, résultant du contacte de cette substance liquide si précieuse que nous offre les nuages, avec celui des surfaces solide dont est composé notre planète, produisent un son qui contraste avec l'orage approchant.

Une sonnerie de téléphone vient briser le rythme angoissant et triste qui est imposé par le ciel qui semble pleurer un être cher. La Miss s'attarde quelques secondes de plus à l'extérieur avant de rentrer pour mettre fin au bip strident qui la ramène à la réalité. Elle traverse sa chambre, mouillant au passage sa moquette sans s'en soucier outre mesure, et se dirige comme un automate jusqu'à son téléphone. Elle décroche tout en s'asseyant sur son lit, en redoutant qui cela peut être, une chose est sûre ce n'est pas Jarod. Elle en est persuadée...  
- Quoi ?  
- Miss…Miss Parker.. ? demande une voix nasillarde à l'autre bout du fil.  
- Oui, pas Florence Nightingale, Broots !  
- Je…je ne vous réveilles pas… ?  
- Pourquoi vous m'appelez à cette heure là double crétin ? rétorque la jeune femme, les nerfs à fleur de peau.  
- Je…j'ai…je crois savoir où est Jarod.  
- Faites préparer un jet et réveillez Sydney. J'arrive tout de suite.  
- Très bien Miss…

L'informaticien n'a pas le plaisir de finir sa phrase que sa patronne a déjà déconnecté la ligne. Miss Parker se prépare en quatrième vitesse essayant de ne pas penser à Jarod. Elle est certaine que quelque chose s'est produit cependant elle n'est pas sûre de vouloir savoir quoi…Tout les éléments de cette soirée semblent concordés dans ce sens, et la Miss est bien placée pour savoir que les coïncidences n'existent pas. Son état d'esprit ce soir, l'attitude de sa proie au cours des derniers mois, le temps qui changent sous ses yeux, une piste sur le caméléon…non, décidément, tout ça ne présage rien de bon.

**_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger_**_  
Il posa la bouteille sur sa tête et tira sur la gâchette  
_**_And finally drank away her memory_**_  
Et l'a finalement oublier_

Une heure plus tard, les trois chasseurs sont dans un jet du Centre en direction de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis. La Miss s'est enfermée dans un certain mutisme, écoutant les explications de Broots d'une seule oreille. Malgré tout ce qu'elle peut dire elle est inquiète, et ne cesse d'observer le temps qui varie à travers son hublot. Lorsqu'ils ont quitté Blue Cove, la pluie persistée à être fine et douce même avec l'orage qui s'annonçait, mais plus ils s'approchent de leur destination plus le ciel semble noir et effrayant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à engloutir cette partie de l'hémisphère...

D'après les dire de l'individu au crâne chauve, Jarod se trouve à Los Angeles. Sa photo est apparue dans le journal sans que le caméléon ne semble s'en être rendu compte. A en croire l'article, il travaille en tant que psychiatre auprès de patients qui ont commit des crimes suite à des peines de cœurs. Le p'tit génie ne faisant jamais les choses juste pour le plaisir de les faire, il doit être là-bas pour une raison bien précise, comme résoudre un crime...

Arrivée à Los Angeles, les trois Stooges s'empressent de rejoindre le lieu de travail du rat de laboratoire après avoir loué une voiture. Le cabinet ne sera probablement pas encore ouvert, mais une petite effraction n'arrêtera pas la Miss. A la grande surprise de celle-ci, le groupe Weiss&Co possède un service de garde pour la nuit. Les trois compagnons s'introduisent donc passivement, sans enfreindre la loi, dans le cabinet. Miss Parker se dirige rapidement vers l'accueil, comme si un pressentiment la poussait à agir vite, s'arrêtant devant une jeune femme qui doit avoir tout juste une trentaine d'années. Celle-ci a relevé la tête lorsqu'elle a entendu les talons de la chasseresse frapper le marbre qui recouvre le sol d'une façon pressée et assurée. Les yeux bleus azures de la brunette viennent se planter dans ceux marrons claires de son interlocutrice. Un instant, la Miss se demanda ce que cette femme devait penser d'elle, puis se ressaisit et sorti une photo de sa proie de la poche intérieur de son manteau. Elle présente celle-ci à la jeune femme devant elle, observant le regard mielleux et le sourire qui vient s'afficher sur ses lèvres.  
- Avez-vous vu cet homme ?  
- Dr. Myles, bien sûr, il est employé ici, mais il ne travail pas aujourd'hui. Il a prit un congé.  
- Serait-il possible d'avoir son adresse ?  
- Je ne suis pas autorisée à vous donner…Une seconde, vous êtes Miss Parker, n'est-ce pas ? demande la jeune femme, bien que connaissant la réponse.  
- Oui. Pourquoi ? répond agacée la tigresse.  
- Oh, dans ce cas je présume que je peux vous donner son adresse. Il parle de vous sans cesse. Vous l'avez vraiment blessé…  
- De quoi parlez-vous ? Et de quoi je me mêle, je ne vous ai pas demandé de consultations à ce que je sache !  
- Désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser…  
- Ce n'est rien, intervient Sydney. Comment est le Dr. Myles ?  
- A vrai dire, c'est le meilleur docteur que ce cabinet ai jamais eu. Cependant, il semble constamment triste, et à la recherche de quelque chose. Je me souviens de la première fois que je l'ai vu, commence la jeune femme en inscrivant l'adresse du caméléon sur un bout de papier. Il m'a semblé étrange, je savais qu'il ne venait pas d'ici, pourtant la première question qu'il m'a posé ce n'est pas un endroit où dormir ou un lieu sympa pour manger, mais un endroit où il pourrait aller noyer sa peine…  
- Dépêchons-nous, ordonne Miss Parker, en arrachant à la secrétaire l'adresse de sa proie, et en s'empressant de quitter le bâtiment, l'estomac noué, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure.

**_Life is short but this time it was bigger_**_  
La vie est courte mais cette fois c'était beaucoup plus  
_**_Than the strength he had to get up off his knees_**_  
Que la force qu'il aurait eu de se relever de sa chute_

Une Lincoln noire, dont les pneus crissent sur l'asphalte des rues de Los Angeles encore endormies, se rend le plus vite possible sur les lieux qui accueillent le petit génie ces derniers temps. La conductrice prend à peine le temps de respirer, se concentrant juste sur son itinéraire, et sur la pluie qui tombe dru contre son pare-brise. Ses deux collègues ne l'interroge pas quand à ça conduite agressive, y étant habitué au bout de quelques années, mais ça n'empêche pas l'informaticien de s'accrocher fermement à l'accoudoir de sa portière. Il y rentrerait ses ongles avec joie s'il n'était pas d'ores et déjà rongé par le fait de passer trop de temps à taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur…

Les vrombissements du moteur de la voiture qui résonnent dans les quartiers déserts, seuls, permettent de savoir que celle-ci est passée quelques secondes auparavant. Arrivée à destination, la Miss ne perd pas de temps à garer sa location, elle en sort sans se préoccuper de la pluie qui n'a pas diminué d'intensité. Un orage éclate, alors que les trois compères atteignent le porche de l'immeuble trempée jusqu'aux os, donnant l'impression que la Terre tremble sous leurs pieds. Une fois à l'intérieur, la jeune femme secoue la tête d'une manière provocatrice, cependant involontaire pour se débarrasser des gouttes d'eaux qui coulaient le long des ses fins cheveux noirs. Le jeune homme qui s'occupe de l'accueil, qui ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt ans, a aperçut le geste de la Miss et a déglutit avec difficulté. Celle-ci n'y prête pas le moins du monde attention, s'arrêtant au comptoir en y appuyant ses coudes, sa tête se retrouvant à quelques centimètres de celle du gardien de l'immeuble. La chevelure de la Miss s'égoutte sur les registres alors que ses yeux sont plantés dans ceux du jeune homme qui va lui donner son renseignements, même si celui-ci semble sur le point de s'évanouir à tout moment. Elle sort de son manteau, la photo de Jarod, qui a été protégé de l'eau par la doublure, et la place devant le nez du jeune adulte. Il ne recule pas, mais cligne plusieurs fois des yeux alors qu'il semble avoir cessé de respirer.  
- Dans quelle appartement loge-t-il ? demande impatiemment Miss Parker.  
- Appartement…appartement 8, bredouille le gardien.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour y penser, la femme qui se situait deux minutes auparavant devant lui a disparut, comme si elle n'avait été qu'une apparition. Une magnifique apparition se répète le jeune homme pour lui-même. La tigresse, bien loin de se douter de l'effet qu'elle a eu sur le jeune homme, s'empresse de rejoindre l'appartement numéro 8, ses acolytes sur les talons. Arrivée devant la porte, elle se retrouve comme collée au sol, mais ce n'est qu'une métaphore. Elle ne peut simplement pas se résoudre à ouvrir, effrayée, même si elle ne l'avouera pas, de ce qui peut se trouver derrière. Broots et Sydney se contente d'attendre, ne comprenant pas la détresse soudaine de leur patronne. Miss Parker se décide à saisir la poignet, hésitant toujours à la tourner, ses yeux sont déjà en train de s'humidifier. Elle sait au fond d'elle qu'il est trop tard, qu'une fois encore le p'tit génie à une longueur d'avance sur elle...

Sydney voyant les yeux de la Miss commencer à briller s'inquiète, elle ne montre jamais tant ses sentiments en leur présence, et là, elle semble être une bulle d'émotions. Le psy ne réfléchit pas plus, n'étant pas sûr de vouloir comprendre le comportement de la jeune femme qu'il considère comme sa fille, et emprisonne la main de Miss Parker cramponner sur la poignet pour la tourner. La porte s'ouvre dans un crissement, qui fut presque inaudible, couvert par le crie de la jeune femme.  
- JAROD !! hurle t-elle, la voix emplie de sanglots.

Le psy et Broots, n'ose qu'à peine entrer dans la pièce, comprenant que trop bien ce qu'il vient de se passer. Tout deux on les larmes aux yeux, Sydney ne tenant que difficilement debout. Ils regardent leur patronne se précipiter vers le lit où le caméléon est étendu. Celle-ci pleure toutes les larmes de son corps, ne pouvant apparemment pas se convaincre de ce qu'elle voit. Elle s'assoit sur le lit, aux côté de l'homme qu'elle a pourchassé ces dernières années, et prend sa tête entre ses mains pour la serrer contre sa poitrine comme si elle souhaitait lui chanter une berceuse. Peu lui importe à cet instant le sang qui vient tâcher ses vêtements.

Elle prend le temps de regarder autour d'elle, une bouteille de whisky s'est échoué sur le sol…tandis que dans la main droite du caméléon se trouve un Smith&Wesson, et il y a du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Du sang sur l'oreiller où reposait sa tête ; du sang le long de la tempe de celui qu'elle a menacé plus d'une fois ; du sang sur le par-dessus de lit ; du sang sur ses mains habituellement de couleur porcelaine. Du sang, qui d'ordinaire représente la vie, mais qui ici représente son contraire. Son antagoniste. Son adversaire. Son opposant. Son concurrent le plus coriace et qui fini toujours par gagner un jour ou l'autre. Seulement la Miss ne s'attendait pas à ce que la Mort réclame cet homme si tôt ; elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jarod accepte de rejoindre cette entité par lui-même.

Sa vue est troublée par les larmes, jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'elle pleurerait autant pour cet homme. Elle ne s'en rend pas compte mais elle s'accroche à lui comme s'il pouvait encore se réveiller ; elle lui caresse le visage avec une tendresse qu'elle ne lui avait jamais montrer auparavant dans leurs vies d'adultes ; elle le berce comme on berce un jeune enfant, comme Jarod n'a jamais eu la chance de l'être, de se rappeler l'avoir été. Sans qu'elle le veuille des flashs lui reviennent en mémoire. De bons souvenirs accompagnés de mauvais, et notamment de la mort de Thomas. Un être qu'elle a aimé sincèrement, qui l'a rendu heureuse. De voir le caméléon comme ça, lui rappelle Tommy. Peut-être l'a t-il fait exprès. La Miss secoue la tête comme pour se réprimander, non Jarod n'aurait jamais fait ça. Inconsciemment, elle abaisse doucement la tête pour venir déposer un baiser sur le front de l'homme qui lui en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, en guise d'excuse pour ce qu'elle vient de penser. En même temps que de relever la tête, elle aperçoit que sa proie tient quelque chose fermement dans sa main gauche.

**_We found him with his face down in the pillow_**_  
On l'a trouvé le visage dans le coussin  
_**_With a note that said I'll love her till I die_**_  
Avec un mot disant qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort_

Elle retire délicatement le bout de papier d'entre ses doigts, et le déplie précautionneusement tout en gardant la tête du caméléon contre son cœur. Elle retient son souffle, les larmes continuant de couler le long de ses joues. Une ombre de culpabilité vient assombrir ses yeux si clairs de pleurer à la lecture des quelques mots qu'à laisser Jarod. _Je t'aimerais jusqu'à ma mort. J._ La Miss s'agrippe alors à l'homme qui fut un jour sa proie, secouer de soubresauts incontrôlable, refusant de le laisser partir.

Sydney et Broots se décide finalement à entrer dans la pièce. Sur leur deux visages, de la peine, de la douleur, et de la compassion pour leur patronne transparaît. Ils s'approchent tout les deux de la jeune femme, qu'ils savent en vie juste par les tressautements de son corps, pour l'écarter du caméléon. Celle-ci ne réagit pas au mains qui viennent se poser sur ses épaules, elle reste dans sa position marmonnant des : désolées… pourquoi… tu n'aurais pas du… entre ses larmes. Cependant ces paroles sont inaudibles pour ses deux collègues. Sydney se penche au niveau de son oreille pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre l'appeler, la jeune femme se redresse après plusieurs appels. Là ses yeux azures rencontrent ceux de son ami. Il ne l'a jamais vu comme ça, et ça lui cause de la peine, en plus de celle qu'il ressent déjà d'avoir perdu l'homme qu'il aime comme son propre fils. Il demande à Broots de joindre le 911, alors qu'il aide la Miss à s'écarter du corps. Elle ne se débat pas trop, se contentant de suivre le mouvement de façon quasiment inconsciente, gardant dans sa main le mot de Jarod.

Miss Parker tient à peine sur ses jambes, et ne peut regarder derrière elle, où elle sait que le caméléon est étendu. Elle regarde ses mains puis ses habits tâché de sang, le sang d'un homme qu'elle devait considérer comme un ennemi. Un phrase lui revient alors en mémoire…Mort ou vif…Elle se surprend à sourire, mais pas un sourire sincère ni même joyeux, un sourire navré, désolé. Elle l'a toujours su, le Centre ne remettrait jamais la main sur leur caméléon et même mort ça ne sera pas le cas.  
- Broots raccrochez ! ordonne-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle reconnaît à peine.  
- Mais…  
- Il n'y a pas de mais ! On le ramène à Blue Cove.  
- Miss Parker vous n'y pensez pas, vous imaginez un seul instant ce qu'ils vont faire à son c…, ce qu'ils vont en faire au Centre, lui demande complètement perdu Sydney.  
- J'ai dit qu'on le ramenait à Blue Cove, il ne me semble pas avoir parlé du Centre, souligne la Miss, séchant ses larmes tout en essayant de retrouver son assurance.  
- Je ne comprend pas, avoue le psy.  
- Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mais de faire ce que je dis !  
- Très bien. Vous comptez faire quoi de Jarod… ? se risque à demander le psychiatre en cachant le tressautement de sa voix.  
- Je vous laisse le plaisir d'en décider…, répond-elle en quittant la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

Sydney et Broots continuent de fixer la porte même après le départ de leur amie, puis laisse échapper un soupire de compréhension et vont s'occuper du caméléon, tout les deux le cœur lourd.

L'enterrement du jeune homme eu lieu quelques jours après, sans que le Centre n'en n'ai eu vent. Il repose dans le cimetière qui accueille d'ores et déjà Catherine Parker et Thomas. A la demande de Miss Parker, la tombe de Jarod se trouve sous un saule. Le seul du cimetière. Le jour de l'enterrement, la Miss avait dit à Broots et Sydney qu'elle n'y assisterait pas, qu'elle n'y avait pas sa place. Ils étaient donc tout les deux, avec le prêtre qui ne pouvaient pas trouver les mots juste en ce qui concernait l'homme allongé dans le cercueil en face de lui. Une nouvelle fois la pluie était présente, le ciel n'avait cessé de pleurer la perte de cet être cher depuis le jour où il avait disparut. Ce jour-là le vent semblait entraîner les branches dans une danse douce, et le sifflement qu'il produisait en passant entre celle-ci ressemblait fortement à une mélodie. Une berceuse que l'on aurait pu croire joué par les anges qui accueillaient un nouveau membre parmi eux.

**_And when we buried him beneath the willow_**_  
Et quand on l'a enterré sous le saule  
_**_The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_**_  
Les anges ont chanté une berceuse_

Même à présent, deux ans après, ses deux collègues ignorent qu'elle avait été présente ce jour-là. Elle ne pouvait pas ne pas dire une dernière fois au revoir à celui qui fut un temps son meilleur ami, puis la clé de sa liberté, et peut-être qui aurait pu être bien plus. Elle avait attendu qu'ils partent avant de venir déposer elle aussi une rose, rouge pour sa part, qui représentait quelque chose qui existait mais qu'elle n'a jamais laissé l'occasion de s'exprimer, quelque chose qui aurait pu...Elle était restée plusieurs instant sous la pluie fine à dire adieu à cet homme, comme pour se vider de toute culpabilité, le mot qu'il lui avait écrit toujours en main. Puis s'était écartée, remettant le papier, chiffonner d'avoir été trop tenu, au fond de sa poche à l'abris, et avait quitté le cimetière, croyant laisser derrière elle les souvenirs de Jarod.

De retour au Centre, personne n'aurait pu dire que le caméléon avait disparu. Elle se comportait et se comporte toujours comme si elle le pourchassait. Personne ne peut voir à quel point elle se sent mal, encore aujourd'hui. Même Sydney et Broots ont cru qu'elle avait fait un trait sur le passé, qu'elle avait oublié, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ca ne le sera jamais. Les rumeurs ont fusé quand à l'absence de pistes ; quand au manque totale de pistes ces deux dernières années. Personne ne savait, hormis Broots et Sydney. Cependant personne ne pouvait comprendre à quel point elle s'en voulait. Tout était de sa faute. Si elle avait dit oui à Jarod, il serait toujours là et qui sait, ils seraient probablement heureux.

Personne ne s'est rendu compte de sa descente aux enfers, pourtant elle a été vertigineuse. Elle a toujours bu en tant qu'adultes, et à toujours réussi à s'en sortir, à le cacher au reste du monde. Mais depuis la mort du caméléon, la Miss n'a jamais connu un jour sobre, essayant de cacher l'odeur de whisky de son souffle, continuant de vivre comme si rien n'avait changé.

**_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself_**_  
Les rumeurs couraient mais personne ne se doutait à quel point elle s'en voulait  
_**_For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath_**_  
Pendant des années et des années elle essaya de cacher son haleine teintée de whisky_

Comme tout les soirs, la Miss rentre chez elle épuisée de courir à travers le pays après un fantôme. Cette expression n'a jamais été aussi vrai depuis ces deux dernières années, puisque après tout la chasse au caméléon continue d'exister juste parce que Miss Parker et ses collègues refusent que le Centre apprenne que celui-ci est mort. Tout ce qu'il reste de Jarod, de sa présence sur Terre, c'est cette incessante chasse dont la chasseresse n'arrive pas à en voir la fin, même avec la disparition du caméléon. Cependant, elle n'a pas le choix, tant que le Centre croit que son rat de laboratoire se promène dans la nature, ils ont toujours un espoir de le ramener, et par conséquent ne cherche pas aussi activement à le remplacer que s'il le pensait mort. Mais après deux ans d'une vie qui s'avoue être un entier mensonge, la jeune femme commence à saturer. Elle supporte de moins en moins, si tant est qu'elle l'ai supporté un jour, de suivre des pistes, qu'elle sait ne mèneront à rien…

C'est pour ça, qu'arrivait chez elle, la première chose qu'elle fait c'est de se débarrasser de tout ce qui fait d'elle une chasseresse. Et c'est pour ça que ce soir n'échappe pas à la règle. Elle ouvre la porte d'entrée qui n'oppose aucune résistance, et pénètre à l'intérieur tout en expirant une grande bouffée d'air, comme si le seul fait d'être rentrer, d'être dans la maison de sa mère la libérait. Comme si toute la pression qu'elle accumule en étant au Centre, tout le stresse, disparaissaient quand elle se retrouve dans ce lieu où elle se sent en sécurité. Elle ne perd pas plus de temps avant de déposer ses menottes et son arme sur le meuble qui se trouve à côté de la porte. La Miss se débarrasse ensuite de son manteau et de ses chaussures à talons avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Là, elle se change, mettant des habits plus confortable, puis retourne dans son salon pour aller trouver refuge dans le canapé. Une fois installé, elle se saisit d'un verre à whisky qu'elle laisse toujours à disposition à côté de la bouteille qui se trouve sur le trépied près du sofa. A peine quelques instant après, elle porte déjà son verre emplit du liquide ambrée à ses lèvres et en boit une gorgée comme si ça lui était devenue nécessaire.

Tout d'abord, elle sent une brûlure lui parcourir la gorge, peu importe le temps depuis lequel elle en boit, ça lui fait toujours le même effet. Puis, après la douleur semble venir l'apaisement. Elle détend son bras et le laisse reposer sur l'accoudoir, alors qu'elle renverse sa tête en arrière, s'appuyant sur le rebord du canapé comme si elle essayait de chasser ses idées noires. L'alcool faisait son travail les premiers temps, lui permettant d'oublier jusqu'au matin, seulement ça s'avère ne plus suffire. A présent, peu importe combien elle peut être saoule, l'image de Jarod allongé sur ce lit dans cet appartement lui revient toujours en mémoire, la hante. Aujourd'hui n'est pas différent des autres jours, derrière ses yeux clos qui essaient de trouver un peu de repos on la voit s'agiter, combattant ses pensées. Elle relève soudain la tête, le souffle court, les yeux brillants et le verre qu'elle tient fermement entre ses doigts se retrouve de nouveau à l'entrée de sa bouche, le vidant d'une traite. Le récipient à peine vidée est de nouveau plein, remplit à ras bord par les soins de la Miss, mais ne le reste pas plus longtemps que son prédécesseur.

Loin de ressentir l'effet qu'elle souhaite, la jeune femme s'énerve de ne plus trouver de réconfort dans l'alcool. La seule chose qui lui permettait encore d'aller de l'avant, qui lui permettait non pas de vivre mais de survivre. Seulement, ça ne fonctionne plus, sa soupape de sécurité à disparu, son échappatoire n'existe plus. Elle est seule face à ses démons et elle ne le supporte pas. Sa colère, aidé par le whisky, monte en flèche faisant s'accélérer son cœur, et circuler son sang plus vite dans ses veines. Elle sent la chaleur monter en elle, les veines de ses tempes battre à la même vitesse que son rythme cardiaque, et tout ses muscles se contracter et se décontracter difficilement : elle est furieuse. Furieuse contre elle-même, furieuse contre le monde entier mais par dessus tout, furieuse contre Jarod.

**_She finally drank her pain away a little at a time_**_  
Elle bu pour oublier sa peine chaque fois un peu plus  
_**_But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind_**_  
Mais elle n'était jamais assez saoule pour l'oublier_

Un bruit mat, suivit d'un bruit de verre cassé se fait entendre. La Miss vient de projeter son verre contre le mur qui se situe en face d'elle dans un excès de colère. Cependant, malgré ce geste qui soulage, l'effet de bien-être qu'il procure disparaît bien vite pour laisser de nouveau place à de la peine, de la déception, et toujours un peu d'énervement. Miss Parker se lève donc excédée et rejoint sa chambre, marchant pieds nus parmi les bouts de verres ne se souciant pas de se couper. A vrai dire, elle ne semble même pas sentir les incisions que produisent les petits morceaux pointus lorsqu'ils viennent se planter dans sa chair. Elle continue d'avancer, comme insensible à la douleur qui est pourtant visible du fait des petites tâches de sang qui apparaissent sur la moquette où la jeune femme a marché...

Les pas de la Miss produisent un son étouffé sur le sol mou, mais leurs cadence est rapide, peu importe où elle se dirige, elle souhaite y arriver vite. Elle arrive devant sa fenêtre et l'ouvre, elle se précipite dehors allant aussitôt s'agripper à la rambarde et inspire un grand coup. La nuit est déjà tombée, la jeune femme prenant l'habitude de rentrer de plus en plus tard. Elle a la tête qui tourne, elle se sent nauséeuse et la lune qui va se cacher derrière les nuages, la plongeant dans la pénombre nocturne, ne l'aide pas. Elle pense alors à la nuit d'il y a deux ans auparavant, elle semble similaire à celle-ci, même la pluie est au rendez-vous. Et exactement comme cette nuit là, Miss Parker laisse le ciel s'acharnée sur elle. Elle ferme les yeux, sentant l'eau couler le long de sa peau, s'infiltrer dans se vêtements. Soudain, la rambarde ne lui suffit plus à rester debout et elle s'écroule par terre. A genou, les mains poser devant elle, elle peut observer ses traces de pas qui commencent à disparaître avec l'eau. Elle remarque alors le sang ; son sang. Cependant à cet instant, ce n'est pas son sang qu'elle voit mais celui de Jarod...

Jarod pour lequel son cœur battait et bat encore mais qu'elle a refusé d'écouter. Elle se sent tellement coupable et elle n'arrive plus à vivre avec ce sentiment, même l'alcool ne peut plus rien y faire. Même toutes les larmes qu'elle pourra verser ne peuvent plus rien y faire. Elle est responsable de la mort de l'homme qu'elle aimait, une fois de plus. Mais cette fois, le temps, les années, l'alcool, le travail, rien n'arrive à combler le vide de cette perte. Elle a l'impression d'être impuissante, faible…La Miss se rend enfin compte que son vrai moment de faiblesse fut celui où elle dit non au caméléon. Celui où elle s'est mentie à elle-même, à lui. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait eu peur, mais si seulement elle avait su…A cette pensée, les poings de la jeune femme frappe le sol dur et humide, accompagné d'un cri de rage.

**_Until the night_**_  
Jusqu'à la nuit_

Elle redevient lucide, et plus lucide que jamais lui paraît-il. Elle se redresse et se lève s'empressant de quitter le petit balcon, laissant comme seule trace de son passage le sang qui coule de ses pieds meurtris. A l'intérieur de sa chambre, Miss Parker se dirige vers son lit où elle a laissé s'échouer son manteau plus tôt. Sans réfléchir, elle fouille la poche intérieur pour en sortir ce qu'elle souhaite. Lorsqu'elle retire sa main, celle-ci emprisonne fermement une photo. Elle l'analyse quelques instants, ses yeux commencent à briller réalisant une fois de plus ce qu'elle a perdu. Elle n'a jamais bougé cette photo de sa poche intérieur, la tenant ainsi toujours près de son cœur. La Miss dépose un léger baiser sur l'image du caméléon et murmure un faible désolée, comme s'il pouvait l'entendre.

Elle attrape ensuite son manteau et le range, gardant en main la précieuse photo. D'une allure assurée et déterminée, elle rejoint le salon et va chercher ses menottes et son Smith&Wesson. Sans seconde pensée, elle regagne sa chambre et s'assoit sur son lit, déposant les menottes sur sa table de nuit, gardant son arme dans ses mains. Elle retire l'étui délicatement et le place à ses côtés avec la photo. Elle regarde intensément l'objet qu'elle tient entre ses doigts, se souvenant du nombre de fois qu'elle a ouvert le feu avec, qu'elle a tué des gens, qu'elle a menacé Jarod. Une larme solitaire coule le long de sa joue. Il doit sûrement y avoir une autre solution, mais à l'instant présent elle ne voit pas laquelle. Après tout le caméléon est parti comme ça et à cause d'elle, elle veut le rejoindre, lui demander pardon. Quel meilleur moyen que celui-là ?

Elle jette un dernier coup d'œil à la photo de l'homme qui fut sa proie, alors qu'elle s'en saisit, et sourit, décidée à mettre fin à se calvaire, persuadée qu'elle trouvera le repos de son âme. Plus rien ne pourrait l'arrêter maintenant, tout ceux qui prétendent connaître Miss Parker diront que lorsqu'elle a quelque chose en tête il est difficile, voir impossible de lui enlever de l'esprit... Elle porte son Smith&Wesson jusqu'à sa tempe et regarde une dernière fois l'image du caméléon, imprimant ses traits dans sa mémoire afin d'être sûre de le reconnaître. Bien qu'elle en est sûre, elle n'en a pas besoin, il sera sûrement la plus belle âme là-haut, accompagné de sa mère bien sûr. Sa mère, elle pose son regard azure sur une photo de Catherine, de nouvelles larmes viennent inonder son visage, mais ceux sont des larmes de joies, accompagné d'un sourire franc. Elle va retrouver les gens qu'elle aime, les personnes qui lui manque, et elle en est heureuse. Peu importe combien le coup qu'elle va porter à sa tempe va la faire souffrir, elle sera enfin libre après, comme Jarod. C'est avec cette pensée que la Miss presse la détente, une détonation résonne dans la pièce, suivit du bruit significatif d'un corps qui tombe...

**_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger_**_  
Elle posa la bouteille sur sa tête et appuya sur la détente_

Tout est blanc. Tout est calme. Plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance, même la gravité. Tout paraît flotter. Tout est paisible. Une lumière éblouissante, un sentiment de chaleur, de bien-être immense. Tout est parfait. Plus de soucis, plus de pression, plus de peine. Mais soudain tout change. Tout n'est plus si blanc, et un bruit de coup n'arrête pas de résonner. Le monde semble revenir à lui. Miss Parker se réveille...

…alertée par des coups porter sur sa porte. C'était donc ça, ce bruit, ce tambourinement : quelqu'un qui frappe. Elle se lève et se déplace d'un pas nonchalant, encore perturbée par ce qui vient de se passer. Ne sachant plus très bien où se trouve la réalité et où se trouve son rêve. En attendant, visiblement, elle n'est pas morte...elle porte une main à son crâne...mais ça ne devrait pas tarder si cette migraine continue. Sa tête tourne, cependant elle trouve son chemin dans le salon, elle remarque en passant une bouteille de whisky vide sur la table basse. La jeune femme ne se demande pas plus longtemps pourquoi tout autour d'elle semble bouger, bien qu'elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits. Lorsqu'elle atteint enfin la porte, elle s'arrête et prend une grande inspiration. Elle vient de se réveiller mais ne sait absolument plus où elle en est. Est-ce que tout était vrai ? Est-ce qu'elle n'en a rêvé seulement qu'une partie ? Un nouveau coup sur la porte la sort de ses pensées. Elle tourne la poignet, tout en se demandant qui cela peut-être à cette heure là. La porte s'ouvre enfin, laissant apparaître le visage du visiteur. De nouveau le monde de la Miss tangue. Tout ça n'était qu'un rêve alors, un mauvais rêve.

Ils se regardent tout les deux dans les yeux, intensément. L'intrus rentre quand Miss Parker s'écarte légèrement pour lui céder le passage. Elle le dévisage avec une complète incompréhension, et lui l'observe inquiet.  
- Jarod… ? demande-t-elle, bien qu'il soit en chaire et en os devant elle, bien vivant.  
- Oui…euh…Ecoutes Parker…

Mais déjà la Miss n'écoute plus. Il est là. Il est vivant. Tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Cependant que fait-il là ? Elle est complètement perturbée, ses sentiments s'entrechoquant et ne parvenant pas à trouver un équilibre. Elle aimerait lui sauter dans les bras tellement elle a eu peur de l'avoir perdu. Malgré ça, elle aimerait surtout comprendre. Et si ce n'était pas un mauvais rêve, et si c'était une prémonition, ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête, ne croyant pas qu'elle puisse penser ça, ce qui fait s'arrêter le caméléon dans son monologue. Il la regarde intrigué. L'a-t-elle seulement écouté ? Il voit bien qu'elle est préoccupée, qu'il n'a pas son attention. Il aperçoit alors la bouteille d'alcool vide, et il se sent désolé pour elle, mais il veut changer ça. Il veut lui offrir un autre futur, un futur où ils pourront être tout les deux. Tout les espoirs sont permit après tout et il n'est pas encore en face d'un Smith&Wesson. Non il est en face d'une chasseresse qui semble profondément plongée dans ses pensées. Un penny pour tes pensées, n'est-ce pas que l'on dit d'ordinaire...?

Et la jeune femme est réellement accaparée par ses idées. Elle n'arrive pas à savoir si elle doit donner du crédit ou non à ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle ne peut pas baser son futur sur des présomptions après tout, mais peut-elle le risquer parce qu'elle refuse de croire ce qui lui a semblé si vrai ? Elle sait d'ores et déjà au fond d'elle que le caméléon est là pour lui demander de partir avec lui. Elle le sait mais ça ne facilite pas son choix. Quelle choix en fait ? Ne l'a-t-elle pas fait dans son rêve lorsqu'elle a décidé de rejoindre Jarod ?

Jarod, qui vient de se remettre à parler, après avoir saisit les mains de sa moitié. Elle regarde un instant leur mains, sentant la chaleur émanant de celle du caméléon. Peut-elle risquer la vie de cet homme qu'elle aime plus que tout ? Elle le sent, son cœur bat plus vite, son cauchemar a fini de réveiller les sentiments qu'elle avaient enterré. Elle sait qu'il va lui demander, et elle sait ce qu'elle va répondre. A quoi bon le laisser continuer à parler ?

- Oui.

Fin.


End file.
